ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prophet's Tale trilogy
The Prophet's Tale is a trilogy written by Astra crompton regarding the ancient history of Ul-Zaorith. Taking place circa 997PT and beginning on the Western Continent it tells the life story of Bimear Sasharr and how his actions lead to the unification of East and West. The Prophet's Tale Trilogy contains three novels: The Legend of the Quill, Battle of Heroes, and the Making of Legends. The Legend of the Quill Book One: The Legend of the Quill Synopsis: Legend of the Quill is the first instalment in the trilogy The Prophet's Tale. The trilogy deals with one of the major turning points in the history of the world, Ul-Zaorith. This period was especially chaotic for the western part of the planet, as magic reached unsupportable levels and contact with the distant Eastern Continent was only just beginning. Wars erupted that permanently changed the fate of the nations. Magics were created and employed that wrought havoc on the delicate balance of energy that governed the planet. The faith in deities had slipped and the people turned their hopes to mortal heroes. The Prophet's Tale tells the story of Bimear Sasharr, called Saviour of the Free Nations. Legend of the Quill relates his rise to fame and his development of uncanny power as he strives to unite the five nations of the Western Continent against an unfamiliar assailant from the mysterious East. There is more at stake than the simple alliance of kings and governors or their preparations for war. There is an old prophecy from some eight-hundred years before, proclaimed by the Greatest Mage of All Time, that a Saviour would be found who could raise the Great Mage back to life at the time when the world needed him most. Faced with half-forgotten lore and very present danger, Sasharr begins his journey to save his people from enslavement. The most difficult task he will meet is trying to unlock the legendary power within him to break the lasting magics of the great Mage and fulfil the Legend of the Quill. Battle of Heroes Book Two: The Battle of Heroes Synopsis: With the Legend of the Quill fulfilled and the Great Mage once again alive and shaping the form and future of the world, Sasharr and Kigäli prepare to bring their sides to the battlefield and decide by the sword whether or not the West will keep its freedom. Although Sasharr has the five monarchs of the Western Continent behind him, numbers do not always indicate a victor. Kigäli has managed to bring together some dangerous tools. The Demon Sarmin, his necromancer's theft of the dead, the Golems crafted for destruction and the seemingly omnipotent manipulations of Ali Dayi will have Sasharr and his warriors hard-pressed to survive let alone prevail. Still, the Battle of Heroes is underway, and the ancient legend of its Five Heroes will fall out to decide for once and for all between Bimear Sasharr and Kigäli Ebärat: Which is the Saviour and which the evil Man of Legend? Making of Legends Book Three: Making of Legends Synopsis: Kigäli has taken his slave girl and fled back to his distant homeland by an extremely difficult portal spell. In his wake, Sasharr and the bedraggled remnants of his one glorious armies try to pick up the pieces and restore order and peace to the ravaged peoples of the West. With nothing more he can do to help in his homelands, Sasharr takes on the quest to follow Kigäli to the mysterious Eastern Continent and see if he can't find allies there that will prevent Kigäli from amassing more forces and returning in strength to finish what he had started. There's just one thing nagging at Sasharr - a Prophecy that has been growing within him for years and finally is reaching clarity. Kigäli holds a strong place in it, and the stakes are much greater than ever before. The Battle of Heroes was just a precursor - a wiping clean of the slate to prepare for an even bigger atrocity: The End of the World. It is coming... and Sasharr must become more than just the Saviour of the Free Peoples. It is time for him to become the Greatest Prophet of All Time and prepare the future so that it has a chance to survive the apocalypse. There's just one thing about martyrs... Someone always has to die to save those they wish to protect. Category:the prophet's tale trilogy Category:the legend of the quill Category:bimear sasharr Category:kigäli ebärat Category:ahd'ar'ohk Category:battle of heroes Category:making of legends